


A Wife's Husband

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Gen, Loki god of stabbing, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Public Nudity, Ridiculous Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor god of eye rolling, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Being nude near someone else's wife has consequences





	A Wife's Husband

 

Loki trusted his wife to never be tempted by another. Though Loki knew of his heritage and Tony did now to he knew the genius would remain loyal to him. Even so Loki had always known he was the possessive type. Which was why he’d taken a sleeping Thor from his bed and currently had him chained up as he dragged him to the dungeons. He got some looks from the guards but they had quickly looked away when he offered them that special grin. The one with far too many teeth that promised one thing. That he would turn his wife loose on them. He knew Tony wouldn’t actually go after them unless he was pissed off which for all the fear he struck into the hearts of those who crossed him, wasn’t actually all that often. Still Loki had mastered that smile after the first time Tony had displayed his abilities as the god of strength and cunning. It was a terrifying combination and it had made the genius all the more attractive to Loki.

But the point was he had to punish Thor for being naked near HIS wife. So he dragged Thor’s naked ass to the dungeon and had just neared the cell he intended to trap him in for a few days (maybe a week or month, that wasn’t really that long for a god). Of course the stupid thunderer woke up before he could. He had also forgotten about the annoying mortals who dared anger his wife. He should really do something about them.

“Brother? Oh Norns are you trying to punish me for earlier? I swear he jumped into my bed and-”

“Are you attempting to claim my wife tried to seduce you?!” Loki roared as he summoned a dagger. “Choose your next words wisely Thor for I shall stab you otherwise.”

Thor rolled his eyes.

“Loki since when do you not stab me? I swear since the first time when we were eight you practically make certain to stab me once a century.”

“Yes well you are about due for another stabbing, perhaps this time I shall aim for your manhood.”

“You stabbed him when you were eight?” Clint cried.

Thor and Loki both turned to look at the mortals all sitting in the same cell.

“Oh, I had nearly forgotten about you.” Thor commented.

“See Thor, this is why you cannot be allowed to have a pet. I am surprise you even manage to keep yourself fed and watered.” Loki scoffed.

“Are you going to let us out of here any time soon? We’re American citizens, we have rights.” Steve said making Loki roll his eyes.

“I do not have a say in such matters. Currently my wife is acting as queen.”

“You can’t keep us here forever.” Fury snapped.

“Of course not, you mortals do not live nearly long enough for us to do so.” Loki offered a smug grin that had several of them glaring at him.

“Ok are any of us going to even mention the fact that not only is Thor naked but also hung like a horse?” Clint stopped glaring as he stared clearly in shock at Thor’s current state of dress.

“He not nearly as big as a horse.” Loki scoffed.

“You would know.” Natasha said poking at Loki to provoke him.

“Yes well as much as I’d love to stay here reminding you of your current imprisonment I have a brother to punish and a wife whose honor I must defend.”

“Brother I did not lay with your wife, he simply wanted coffee.”

Loki raised a brow.

“Why did he not simply come to me? I could retrieve it quickly.”

Thor rolled his eyes again.

“Because you were busy with your son and your wife is far too considerate for his own good. Now please unchain me, I wish to get dressed and hopefully not be stabbed for quite some time. Really Loki we need better activates to bond over.”

“Oh what would you suggest Thor? I like daggers and you won’t die from a stab wound.”

Thor couldn’t roll his eyes enough.

“Loki I’m certain we can find something that does not involve me injured or naked.”

Loki just grumbled as he snapped his fingers making the chains vanish. He was even nice enough to leave Thor fully clothed.

“Thank you.” Thor said as he stood looking over the clothing he was wearing that his brother magiced up.

“Looooooooki!” Tony called out for his husband as he bounced into the room and did a spin to show off the beautiful red and gold dress he wore. “Look what the seamstress made for me to welcome me as queen.”

Thor had never once in his life fainted; this was the day he swooned. Loki made a half choked half whimper sound.

“Oh my wife you are beyond gorgeous, what may I ask are you wearing underneath it?”

Tony wasn’t one for shame as he lifted the dress to reveal the lace panties. Loki quickly glared at the mortals.

“Do not look upon my wife or else I shall carve your eyes from your skulls.”

“No need to be angry husband, now come with me. I found a mortal I want and you’re going to retrieve him for me.”

“Stark you can’t just kidnap people!” Fury pounded on the cell and it was only because Tony was in a good mood he didn’t react to the demand.

The group watched as Tony twirled out of the dungeon with his husband following after.


End file.
